A World Without You
by Kirinenko
Summary: Algunas veces Haruka piensa que sería mejor si simplemente matase a Makoto mientras duerme. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: S.E. Mellark

ID: 2520318

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencias: Sangre, asesinato y medio gore.

"Voy a ir a ver a Rin. Volveré en una hora o así"

Haruka espera, pero no recibe respuesta. Se queda en pie en la puerta de la habitación de Makoto durante unos cuantos segundos, mirando el parte rectangular de luz que la puerta abierta crea contra la pared opuesta.

Makoto no habla, no tiembla, ni siquiera parece estar respirando. No ha salido de la cama en días, no ha comido durante casi un mes, y la atmosfera en la oscura habitación es fría y poco acogedora y llena de desesperación y muerte.

Durante un tiempo, al menos, Makoto todavía le hablaba; todavía le sonreiría. Haruka se preguntaba cuando llegó a ser demasiado para Makoto el pretender que estaba bien, si fue después de que Haruka y Rin asesinasen a esos niños o antes.

Iba en contra de todo el instinto que Haruka tenía, pero si hubiese sabido que matar a ese niño pequeño significaría que mataría a su mejor amigo también, no lo habría hecho.

Haruka respira profundamente y entra más en la habitación, caminando hacia la cama de Makoto y observando fijamente la espalda del otro hombre frente a él.

Algunas veces creía que sería mejor si simplemente mataba a Makoto mientras dormía.

No sería difícil. Habían estado juntos toda la vida, y no había nadie en quien Makoto confiase más que él. Todo lo que Haruka tenía que hacer es usar su Kagune para hacer heridas irreparables en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y observar como fluía la sangre.

Makoto seguramente se lo agradecería, si tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. De solo imaginar el alivio completo que rápidamente reemplazaría la sorpresa en el rostro de Makoto, lo cual sería casi suficiente para que Haruka lo atravesase con este. No había nada que Makoto quisiese más que no ser un ghoul. Haruka le haría un favor a su amigo.

Pero Haruka era egoísta, y como tal, se inclinó para dar un suave beso a la sien de Makoto en lugar de atravesarle el corazón como debería. Salió de la habitación poco después.

El ghoul de ojos azules salió del complejo de apartamentos, tirando del cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse del viento una vez que estuvo fuera y caminó por el sendero alumbrado por farolas, demasiado ansioso por dejar la culpabilidad atrás.

Nanase Haruka es de hecho un ser egoísta. Es cruel, y no se hundía u ofrecía oraciones de agradecimiento como Makoto hacía cuando mataba y devoraba a un humano. Los humanos no lloran cuando sacrifican vacas, así que los ghouls no deberían llorar cuando sacrifican humanos. Haruka no entendía por qué su compañero era tan emocional.

No había diferencia en la mente de Haruka. Mata a vivos como los humanos lo hacen. ¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable?

Antes de desaparecer, sus padres y los de Makoto mataban por ellos, aunque siempre hacían a sus hijos mirar. Como un niño, Haruka observaría la festividad a través de sus ojos azules entrecerrados, escudriñando cada movimiento que hacían sus padres y los de Makoto, estudiando para que él también pudiese continuar viviendo después de separarse de ellos.

Makoto nunca fue así. Se encogía detrás de Haruka y escondía su rostro. Lloraba cuando las víctimas de sus padres gritaban mientras Haruka observaba a su madre y a su padre los rasgaban miembro a miembro.

No era raro que Haruka se sentase y lamiese la sangre de sus dedos mientras Makoto se esforzaba por dar incluso el bocado más pequeño. Sus padres eran amables y alentadores, al igual que los de Haruka, aunque no lo entendía mucho, viendo como su propio hijo era un prodigio.

Tenían doce años cuando sus padres se fueron de viaje para cazar y no regresaron en el tiempo establecido. Los chicos habían recibido instrucciones claras de dejar la casa que sus familias habían compartido durante generaciones si les pasaba cualquier cosa a sus padres, pero Haruka y Makoto esperaron hasta el último momento posible para escapar.

Haruka se había apostado en la ventana de la habitación que Makoto y él compartían, viendo las desiertas calles y callejones después de que el sol se pusiese para detectar cualquier signo de movimiento. Makoto leyó durante horas, lanzándole miradas ocasionales a Haruka, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación hasta el punto de ponérselo morado hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar si deberían adelantarse e irse.

"No" había dicho Haruka, negándose a apartar la mirada de la ventana. Su abuela había muerto el mes anterior, una de las muchas matriarcas Nanase que sobrevivió todos los años hasta que la muerte vino finalmente a buscarla, porque los ghouls eran fuertes pero no inmortales. Sus padres eran su única familia restante, y la madre y padre de Makoto eran como un tío y una tía para Haruka. Les debía toda su paciencia "Solo un poco más"

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Haruka se dio cuenta del movimiento en las sombras. Sus agudos ojos de ghoul se afilaron, y se las arregló para identificar seis formas moviéndose hacia su casa, no cuatro.

Los Clanes Nanase y Tachibana no se asociaban con otros ghouls hasta que era el momento de encontrar pareja. Iban por su cuenta y sobrevivieron durante incontables siglos de esa manera. Los padres de Haruka nunca habrían llevado a nadie a la casa y los de Makoto tampoco lo harían.

Haruka lo sabía, y lentamente se alejó de la ventana, poniendo a Makoto en pie, el cual se había quedado dormido en la cama de Haruka hace al menos una hora. Makoto agarró adormilado sus maletas mientras Haruka retiraba los restos que sus padres habían dejado en el frigorífico para ellos.

Escaparon de la casa por la puerta trasera y desaparecieron en la noche.

Haruka aceptó que estaban solos y siguió con su vida. Tan recluidas como habían estado sus familias, los chicos no tenían conexiones ni amigos con los que ir. Ni siquiera conocían a las familias de las que procedían sus madres.

Con la forma de ser de Makoto, Haruka fue empujado a la posición de cuidador principal. Era tanto el padre como la madre, el cazador, el protector. Era el trabajo de Haruka el atar los cabos sueltos. Era su trabajo hacer que Makoto comiese.

Por suerte, la biología hacía gran parte del trabajo de Haruka por él, pues nunca quiso forzar a Makoto a hacer nada. Crecieron rápidamente, sobre todo Makoto, y pronto el más jove de los dos ghouls era más alto que Haruka, más grande y más fuerte, quizás para compensar el hecho de que era débil mentalmente.

Un cuerpo como ese demandaba de una gran cantidad de nutrientes, y unos pocos meses después de que sus padres desapareciesen, Makoto empezó a matar por su cuenta, aunque solo para evitar que Haruka fuese por su cuenta atacando para mantenerlos a ambos alimentados. Dejó de derrumbarse cuando mataron a alguien y realmente ayudaba a Haruka a limpiar sus desastres y, por lo tanto, a aumentar su abanico de oportunidades.

La pérdida de sus padres forzó a Makoto a recomponerse, aunque todavía era la persona empática y sensible que Haruka había conocido durante toda su vida. Se convirtió en un ghoul al que Haruka podía ver como un igual, no solo como alguien a quien tenía que proteger a toda costa, aunque eso no hacía falta ni decirlo. Quizás fue en esos momentos que Haruka empezó a amarle, no solo como a un amigo o a un hermano, Makoto era esas cosas y mucho más.

Fue bien durante un tiempo. Los dos se movían de ciudad en ciudad en un intento de escapar a quien quiera que fuera el que fue a su casa en vez de sus padres aquella noche. Cada uno de ellos tomó su propio peso, cuidó el uno del otro, y cuando fueron lo suficientemente mayores, cada cual vació las cuentas bancarias de sus padres y empezaron de nuevo.

Se establecieron en Iwatobi, una pequeña ciudad cerca del mar que alguna vez fue un tranquilo pueblo de pescadores. Haruka presionó para que se convirtiese en su hogar, sobre todo por los amables pueblerinos, y quería darle a Makoto algo que cuidar además de su compañía.

Se inscribieron en la escuela y consiguieron trabajos, usaron el dinero de sus padres para alquilar un apartamento con dos dormitorios unos pocos edificios más allá de donde estaba el instituto local. Makoto hizo amigos mientras Haruka se unía como un invitado sin entusiasmo, y se integraban en la vida de los simples humanos.

Cualquier caza, siempre la hacían en otra ciudad. quizás fuese un desperdicio de energía y recursos, pero Haruka estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por el peculiar ghoul que era Tachibana Makoto.

Así mismo descubrieron que no había muchos de los de su tipo de Iwatobi. La población era demasiado pequeña para que un ghoul cazase libremente sin levantar sospechas, así que no era el destino deseado en la lista de nadie de lugares donde estar. Dicho eso, Haruka algunas veces sentía a otros ghouls en la zona, pero Makoto y él se las arreglaban para esquivarles como siempre hacían.

A Matsuoka Rin no le importaban las paredes que los dos ghouls habían construido, y no le importó cuando Haruka, en general, se mostraba desconfiado al principio. Fue transferido a su clase en el instituto en el verano después de que Haruka y Makoto llegasen a Iwatobi, e incluso antes de que el otro adolescente se les acercase después del fin de las clases ese día, Haruka había sabido que Rin era su marca.

A pesar de su postura, Rin no era un ghoul más hábil que Haruka y Makoto con esa edad. Las Palomas habían asesinado a su padre cuando Rin era pequeño, dejando tras de sí una viuda con el corazón rota que no podía arreglárselas para cuidar de sus dos hijos sobrevivientes.

Haruka no se conmovió por la triste historia, aunque no podía decir lo mismo por Makoto. La pérdida de sus padres había debilitado el ya débil corazón de Makoto, así que simpatizaba más con la historia de Rin de lo que habría pasado en otras circunstancias. Todo lo que Haruka podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y arder mientras Makoto sostenía la mano de Rin y juraba que él y Haruka harían lo que hiciese falta para poder ayudar a Rin y su familia a seguir adelante.

Y de nuevo, sus vidas cambiaron. Makoto era el único ghoul que Haruka conocía que era de su propia edad, así que le llevó algo de tiempo el acostumbrarse a tener a Rin cerca constantemente. Entonces, una vez que Rin estuvo seguro que de confiaban en él, les presentó a Haruka y Makoto a su familia.

Los Matsuoka eran verdaderamente extraños. Estaba Kou, la hermana pequeña de Rin, la cual era un poco más lanzada que su hermano. Su nombre era realmente "Gou", pero nadie, además de su madre, tenía permitido llamarla así. La única vez que Haruka olvidó usar el nombre elegido, fue rápidamente confrontado por el kagune de color rubí de tentáculos, enroscados en su cuello y nunca lo olvidaría de nuevo.

Su madre era totalmente otra historia. No hablaba mucho, y tardó su tiempo en entrar en calor con los dos jóvenes ghouls que su hijo insistió en traer a casa con él. Makoto fue el único que rompió sus paredes, sentado con ella mientras tejía y la ayudó con la colada cuando Rin y Kou tenían algo 'bueno' que enseñarle a Haruka en el patio trasero.

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que sus padres no harían y encontraron consuelo en otros ghouls. Pero Haruka debería haber sabido que sería contraproducente con el tiempo.

La noche que todo se vino abajo, los tres no habían salido con la intención de cazar. Como lo expresó Rin, estaban siendo 'adolescentes normales' y saliendo después de que oscureciese sin supervisión de los padres. A menudo decía cosas descuidadas como esas, señalando lo que habían perdido sin consideración, pero Haruka había aprendido a ignorarlo.

Mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles con la playa como destino, un borracho se había cruzado en su camino. Haruka y Rin habían intercambiado una mirada mientras que la expresión animada de Makoto pasaba a una más ligeramente decaída.

Los dos chicos mayores aprovecharon la oportunidad. La mayor parte de la ciudad estaba en el festival de otoño, así que el momento no podría haber sido mejor. La sangre del hombre seguramente estaría mezclada con el alcohol, pero esas eran las cosas que Rin saboreaba en una comida.

El hombre no fue un gran desafío con su coordinación y sensibilización obstaculizada por la bebida. A pesar de no tener su máscara para ocultar su identidad, Haruka se acercó a él y simplemente le rompió el cuello mientras Rin y Makoto se quedaban atrás. No había necesidad de crear un alboroto innecesario.

"¿Ahora qué?" había dicho Rin, empujando el cuerpo del hombre con la punta de su zapatilla de deporte.

"Esta fue tu idea" dijo Haruka con rigidez, molesto por la acción. Era como si Rin dudase de su habilidad para matar adecuadamente "¿Quieres comerle aquí o arrastrarle hasta tu casa?"

Rin sonrió y el brillo de sus afilados dientes en la oscuridad le dijo a Haruka más que las palabras.

Pero entonces se escuchó una voz "¿Papi?"

Los tres chicos se congelaron. Haruka giró la cabeza, localizando dos siluetas en la oscuridad. Olía fuertemente, como el hombre al que acababan de matar. Sus hijos.

Parecían ser gemelos, un chico y una chica, y la voz de la chica se alzó con un grito agudo mientras decía "¡Papi!"

Haruka no había querido hacerlo, no con el calor de Makoto a su espalda, pero cuando el chico cogió a su hermana por la muñeca y se giró para correr, Haruka no había tenido mucha elección. Rin cogió a la niña mientras Haruka cogía al chico, y sus gritos ahogados amenazaban con arruinar la falsa tranquilidad de la noche.

Siempre se había asegurado de mantenerse alejado de los niños. A pesar de lo que pensaban las Palomas, ser un ghoul no significaba que Haruka no tuviese un corazón. No iba a acortar una vida prometedora a menos que pudiera evitarlo, sin importar lo hipócrita que eso sonaba.

Pero era trabajo de Haruka el proteger a Makoto, y si dejaban ir a los niños, su seguridad se vería indudablemente comprometida. Haruka razonó que estaba también haciéndoles un favor a los niños si su propio padre se emborrachaba mientras se suponía que estaba cuidándoles.

Haruka rompió el cuello del niño así como habría hecho su padre, y Rin se encargó de la niña de un modo similar. A medida que el cuerpo del niño caía contra Haruka, por primera vez en su vida, el ghoul sintió arrepentimiento.

"Los llevaremos a mi casa" dijo Rin, su voz de repente ahogada. Estaba mirando a Haruka con extrañeza, como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo de él "Pero tenemos que darnos prisa"

Haruka asintió, maniobrando con cuidado el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos para quedar acunando al niño. De ese modo, podía casi engañarse a sí mismo pensando que simplemente estaba dormido.

Pero entonces se dio la vuelta, y Makoto simplemente estaba allí de pie sobre el cuerpo del borracho, mirando a Haruka con completo horror.

 _Lo siento. No quería hacer esto por ti. Por favor, no me odies._ Haruka quería decir todas esas cosas y muchas más, pero todo lo que salió fue un tenue "Llévale, Makoto"

Y eso fue todo. Makoto hizo lo que se le dijo, pero no era el mismo. Después de unos pocos días, dejó de ir a clase y al trabajo. Dejó de salir del apartamento, dejó de hablar con Haruka, y desde hace casi tres semanas de que matasen a ese hombre y sus hijos, Makoto dejó de comer.

Haruka no sabía qué hacer, además de su improvisado viaje para visitar a Rin a esas horas tan tardías. Sin Makoto a su lado, Haruka había dejado de asistir a clases también, así que no había visto al ghoul pelirrojo en unas pocas semanas. Habían hablado por teléfono, pero Haruka había sido vago a propósito cuando se refería a la condición de Makoto.

Hablar de ello solo solidificaría la propia culpa de Haruka por la situación. No podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo.

Quince minutos después de salir de su propio apartamento, Haruka llegó a la casa de los Matsuoka. No había una sola luz encendida, ni siquiera la del porche, pero el ghoul de ojos azules no se detuvo a pensar en la cortesía mientras golpeaba la puerta un par de veces.

Esperó impacientemente, sin gustarle el estar fuera sin nadie que vigilase su espalda, pero se puerta se abrió antes de que Haruka tuviese oportunidad de molestarse _realmente_.

"No me jodas, ¿en serio?" Rin no se veía complacido. Solamente llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal, y su pelo parecía apuntar en todas direcciones. Sus ojos rubíes parecían brilla en la oscuridad, y si no fuera por el blanco obvio de sus ojos, Haruka pensaría que estaba a punto de ser atacado "Te has dado cuenta de que es la una de la madrugada, ¿verdad?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros y Rin suspiró con exasperación "Te escondes durante semanas y eliges este momento para venir" se queja, echándose a un lado "¿Quieres pasar?"

Cuando Haruka no se movió, Rin rodó los ojos y salió fuera de la casa, cerrando tranquilamente la puerta tras él "Mejor que sea bueno, Haru. Tenemos examen de Inglés mañana. No es que tú lo sepas, ya que no has venido a la escuela y todo eso"

"¿Cómo están Rei y Nagisa?" preguntó Haruka, sobre todo porque no quería pasar a lo que estaba pasando con Makoto aun. Consideraba a Hazuki Nagisa y Ryugazaki Rei como más amigos de Makoto que suyos, pero Haruka podía decir con certeza que eran los únicos humanos en el mundo que se negaría a matar.

"Tremendamente preocupados por ti y Makoto. Querían ir a visitaros hace una semana o así, pero les dije que estabais fuera de la ciudad. De nada"

Haruka gruñó "No tenías que mentirles. Podrían haberme visto fácilmente por la ciudad por la tarde y descubrirlo"

"¿Preferías que fuesen a molestaros?" replicó Rin, a lo cual Haruka no respondió "Esos dos eran bastante exigentes para ser un par de Segundo Año, ¿sabes? Nagisa era todo '¿Cómo es que Rin sabe dónde están Haru-chan y Mako-chan pero nosotros no? ¡Qué _injusto_!'" Rin era muy convincente imitando a Nagisa cuando estaba de humor, hasta en los honoríficos excesivos.

"Al menos dejó de llamarte Rin-Rin"

"Oh, ni siquiera empieces con eso"

Se quedaron en silencio, y Haruka no pudo evitar el pensar en Makoto, solo en casa, seguramente muriéndose. Todo de una vez, cambió de opinión en cuanto a decirle sus preocupaciones a Rin. No tenía sentido, la verdad. El otro ghoul no podía decirle nada a Haruka, no sabía nada. Estaba intentando pensar en otra excusa para su visita tan tarde en la noche cuando Rin dijo "Entonces, ¿cómo estás Makoto?"

La pregunta es casual, pero Haruka sabía que todo estaba calculado por Rin y era deliberado. Quería quedarse en silencio, quizás decirle a Rin que le diesen, pero Haruka también sabía que no podía mentir sobre esto. Él y Makoto no dejarían su apartamento a menos que fuese el uno con el otro.

"No ha salido de su habitación en días" dijo Haruka lentamente "No quiere comer tampoco"

"Tsk" Rin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra la puerta "Bueno, era de esperarse"

Haruka quería recordarle a Rin que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el tipo de persona que era Makoto pero no lo hizo, en su lugar dejó salir un tranquilo "No creo que le quede mucho tiempo"

El cuerpo se Rin se tensó "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no queda mucho tiempo hasta que estalle y se vuelva loco?"

Haruka negó con la cabeza, aunque una parte de él deseaba que Makoto hiciese exactamente eso "No. Ya lo intentó"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé que estaba hambriento" Haruka recordó ese día, hace casi dos semanas "Pero se detuvo a sí mismo"

Había estado viendo una película en la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento cuando Makoto apareció de repente, babeando ligeramente, la piel más pálida de lo que Haruka había visto antes, ojos teñidos de negro y rojo. Haruka le había observado con recelo durante unos tensos minutos, listo para saltar y detener a Makoto de salir del apartamento si tenía intención de ello, pero fue innecesario.

Makoto había mirado el suelo, sin pestañear, durante unos sólidos siete minutos, las rojas venas que provenían desde debajo de sus ojos, palpitaban lentamente y bajaban desde estos por su cara. Durante el primer descanso comercial, sus puños se apretaron de repente, la piel sobre sus nudillos de algún modo se había vuelto más blanca que el resto de él, y a un ritmo agonizantemente lento, Makoto se dio la vuelta y se retiró de nuevo a su habitación.

"¿ _Se detuvo_?" repitió Rin, sonando tan incrédulo como Haruka se había sentido en ese momento "¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

"No lo sé. Pero ocurrió. Ahora ni siquiera tiene energía para levantarse, dejando de lado el perder el control"

"Mierda" resopló Rin, y la mirada melancólica en sus ojos sacudió a Haruka horriblemente "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" exigió Haruka, de repente enfadado con Rin, con la situación, consigo mismo. No podía forzar a Makoto a comer. No podía hacer que quisiese vivir. Qué podía hacer Haruka además de estar cerca de él para que Makoto no se sintiese solo, si ni siquiera podía tolerar la presencia de Haruka ahora "Se ha rendido completamente"

Rin frunce el ceño, y Haruka puede ver en ese momento su mirada afilarse con enfado "A mí me suena a que eres tú el que se ha rendido"

"Tú – Mira, no puedo simplemente –"

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir que Makoto coma. Si está tan débil como dices, no podrá negarse. ¿Qué? ¿Simplemente te vas a sentar y dejar que tu mejor amigo muera? ¿Qué cojones pasa con eso?"

Haruka estaba hirviendo, sus puños apretándose ligeramente a los lados "No lo entiendes"

Rin resopló "Oh, entiendo que eres demasiado gallina para salvar la vida de Makoto. Demasiado preocupado sobre herir sus sentimientos cuando su cuerpo es el que está en peligro. Su presencia en tu vida obviamente significa mucho más"

El sonido de una alarma de coche sonó en la distancia, y Haruka tenía a Rin agarrado por la garganta contra la puerta, el kagune de cristal helado apuntando a las áreas críticas del ghoul con sus picos dentados. Makoto siempre decía que pensaba que el Kagune de Haruka era hermoso, aunque temblaría al verlo ahora, congelando al tacto y tan poco acogedor como un pozo de alquitrán.

Haruka tenía control sobre la temperatura y solidez de su Kagune, haciendo que algunas de las muertes fuesen interesantes cuando estaba de caza. Normalmente optaba por comenzar con la forma líquida, dirigiéndolo por la garganta de su víctima antes de endurecerlo en su interior, conduciendo los picos endurecidos por la carne fresca y los órganos vitales que normalmente matarían a un humano al instante.

Su Kagune natural le recordaba al agua, la paz, una muerte rápida y fácil, exactamente lo que quería darle a Makoto si era necesario.

Pero ahora que estaba a la defensiva – y enfurecido más allá de la comprensión anterior – su seductora arma probaba ser altamente mortal, naturalmente de un color azul oscuro ahora, oscurecida con un toque rojizo por la rabia. Y quería sangre.

Haruka mostraba sus dientes, y podía ver sus propias expresiones asesinas en el reflejo de los ojos de Rin "No asumas que sabes lo mucho que significa para mí" siseó Haruka, sus propios ojos ardiendo con lo que probablemente eran lágrimas. Todavía no había logrado encontrar tiempo para lamentarse por el deterioro de su mejor amigo "No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que he tenido que hacer para mantenerle vivo todos estos años, sobre todo desde que insiste en luchar contra lo que es"

Durante un momento, Haruka estuvo lleno de desesperación. Rin no sabía lo que era amar a alguien tan al completo y ni siquiera sabía todavía lo que era que al final del día, fueses lo que esa persona despreciaba más.

Makoto quería deshacerse de su identidad como ghoul. Pero no podía, y no porque era físicamente imposible. Haruka el Prodigio, el epitome de todas las cosas de ghouls, siempre había estado a su lado, forzando a Makoto a reconocer al demonio de su interior con todas las palabras que Haruka pronunciaba, cada respiración que tomaba.

Makoto. Su hermano, su mejor amigo, su amor. Su todo. Haruka quería más que nada que él viviese. Pero si todo lo que Haruka podía pensar era en cómo seguiría viviendo si Makoto desaparecía, entonces estaba apoyándose en todas las razones equivocadas.

Haruka es egoísta. Es un ghoul, y Makoto está sufriendo por ello. Es por eso que Haruka tiene que matarle

"Eres un idiota" Haruka parpadeó, aunque no aflojó el agarre en Rin. El otro ghoul le miraba con frialdad, su expresión ligeramente molesta. No parecía del todo amenazado "Morir no es lo mejor para Makoto. Necesita vivir, si no es por él mismo, entonces por el bien de mi cordura. Si esto es lo que quieres cuando todavía está por aquí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá cuando muera de hambre"

"Mira" continuó Rin sin detenerse, su penetrante mirada suavizándose un poco "Amas a Makoto, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí" gruñó Haruka, aunque de algún modo está sorprendido. ¿De verdad era tan transparente?

"Entonces empieza a comportarte como tal. No puedes simplemente sentarte y dejar que la persona que amabas muera. Confía en mí" Rin frunció el ceño ligeramente, y los pensamientos de Haruka fueron hacia la señora Matsuoka y la ausencia de luz en sus ojos "Lo sé"

Haruka se dio cuenta entonces de que Rin había estado incitándole. Rin no quería que Haruka acabase como su madre, incapaz de conectarse con el mundo y sus hijos después de que las Palomas matasen a su pareja. Quería que Haruka se enfadase, porque solamente entonces el ghoul de ojos azules diría verdaderamente lo que tenía en mente.

Sabiendo esto, Haruka se relajó de algún modo, renunciando a su control sobre el cuello de Rin y dejando que su Kagune se retirase de nuevo a su piel. Dio un paso atrás, con el corazón palpitando, mientras Rin se frotaba el cuello "Eres bastante fuerte para ser alguien tan delgado y bajo" dijo.

"Pesas lo mismo que yo" señaló Haruka con voz apagada, su enfado había disminuido para ese momento. No tenía energía para más que eso. Necesitaba ir a casa con Makoto "Y ambos medimos alrededor de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros"

"Bueno, ambos somos bajitos entonces. En comparación con Makoto, de todos modos" rectificó Rin. Estudió el rostro de Haruka durante unos instantes antes de decir "Espera aquí"

Desapareció de nuevo en su casa antes de que Haruka pudiese decir nada, pero no fue durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Rin regresó, estaba cargando un pequeño paquete envuelto en algo que parecía ser el papel que los humanos usaban para empaquetar carnes y quesos en el supermercado.

"Es el hígado de ese hombre" explicó Rin cuando las fosas nasales de Haruka se ampliaron ligeramente "No estaba tan dañado por el alcohol como pensaste que lo estaría, así que lo puse en el congelador por ti. Te lo habría dado antes si hubieses venido" cuando Haruka no se movió para cogerlo, Rin añadió "Si no vas a hacer que Makoto coma, entonces al menos cuida de ti mismo. No te dejes perder de este modo"

Haruka quiso objetar, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se permitió comer algo además de café con algo de sangre. Se sentía demasiado culpable como para comer mientras Makoto estaba desgastándose en la otra habitación.

Con un ligero asentimiento, tomó el hígado ofrecido "Gracias"

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Rin con un ligero bostezo "Ahora, ve a casa. Como dije, gran examen mañana"

Haruka se fue sin decir nada más, aunque el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él parecía una sentencia de muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Haruka llegó a casa, fue inmediatamente a la habitación de Makoto, descubriendo que su amigo no estaba ahí.

Su primer instinto fue el pánico y llamar a Rin, decirle que necesitaba hacer un control de daños para la mucha gente que iba a matar Makoto para satisfacer su hambre, pero entonces escuchó el sonido de las arcadas desde el pasillo.

Haruka está tremendamente asustado mientras se dirige hacia el baño. La puerta está cerrada, pero la abrió sin llamar, viendo inmediatamente a Makoto arrodillado en el suelo frente a la taza del baño.

Sus anchos hombros se elevaban y caía dramáticamente con cada respiración entrecortada que tomaba, y el estómago de Haruka se estrechó ante la visión.

Makoto alzó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos verdes vidriosos se asentaron sobre Haruka. Intentó sonreír, pero parecía más una mueca "Hey, Haru"

Es lo primero que Haruka había escuchado que su mejor amigo decía en lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad. La voz de Makoto no era tan suave o relajada como lo fue una vez, en su lugar, sonaba ronca por no haberla usado durante mucho tiempo, pero era una mejora.

Haruka no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada antes de que Makoto se inclinase sobre la taza de baño de nuevo, jadeando tan pesadamente que todo su cuerpo temblaba. El ghoul mayor corrió al lado de su amigo, colocando una mano en su espalda para intentar confortarle "No has comido en semanas" dijo, confundido de que Makoto estuviese tan mal si su estómago estaba completamente vacío.

"Estaba un poco delirante después de que te fuiste" gimió Makoto, con ligeras arcadas mientras luchaba con otro flujo de vómito. Haruka siguió frotándole la espalda "Fui a los armarios y comió cualquier cosa que tuviésemos ahí"

Haruka suspiró. Solamente tenían comida humana en el apartamento para cuando Nagisa y Rei venían. Sobre todo era comida basura ya que es lo que más le gustaba a Nagisa, pero Rei siempre les regañaba por no comer cosas más sanas. Haruka quería responder que él y Makoto preferían carnes más saludables que estuviesen en buena forma física y que Rin era el único que disfrutaba de alcohólicos y de humanos con alta presión arterial, pero claramente nunca podía.

Una parte de Haruka no podía evitar el preguntarse si Makoto se había metido la mayoría de los armarios buscando una vida diferente, no solo porque estuviese hambriento. No le sorprendería nada si ese era el caso.

"Te sentirás mejor si comes cualquier cosa que tengamos en el congelador" murmuró Haruka, pensando en el hígado que dejó junto con su chaqueta en la habitación de Makoto, pero por supuesto Makoto no respondió.

Haruka se quedó en el baño con Makoto hasta que el ghoul más alto había expulsado toda la comida humana de su estómago. Entonces volvieron al cuarto de Makoto juntos, y Makoto cayó sobre la cama sin incitación de Haruka.

Sin estar dispuesto a dejar a Makoto cuando estaba tan enfermo, Haruka se metió en la cama tras él sin pedir permiso. Solían hacer lo mismo de niños, aunque normalmente era Makoto el que se metía en la cama de Haruka después de una pesadilla o de una caza particularmente horrible con sus padres.

Makoto no protestó – volvía a estar indiferente y apático, ahora con la mente en condiciones para recordar porqué estaba tan débil como para delirar, en primer lugar – y tumbados espalda con espalda sobre las sábanas, en silencio, tan emocionalmente distantes como lo habían estado siempre.

Antes de que Haruka se quedase dormido, se preguntaba si debería estar preocupado de que Makoto no parecía darse cuenta de que había un hígado humano en el suelo, por su escritorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó unas pocas horas más tarde, desorientado y con un marcado sentimiento de miedo.

Haruka se movió sobre la cama, estirando el cuello para mirar sobre su hombro donde sabía que estaría la figura de Makoto "¿Makoto?"

No hubo respuesta. Haruka empezó a preguntarse por qué estaba tan intranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Makoto roncaba cuando dormía, sin importar lo débil que estaba. Pero todo estaba totalmente en silencio en la habitación.

Rodó sobre su lado derecho, acercándose ciegamente hasta que su mano izquierda encontró la tela de la camiseta de Makoto. Haruka tiró, quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero el cuerpo de Makoto respondió como un muñeco de trapo, yendo a donde Haruka le llevaba. El ghoul mayor abrió ampliamente los ojos en la oscuridad y se sentó "¡Makoto!"

Si Makoto estaba solo ignorándole, ya no era aceptable. Pero mientras más continuase Haruka llamando a Makoto sin respuesta, más empezaba a darse cuenta de que Makoto estaba muy lejos de él, mucho más lejos. No tenía sentido, no cuando parecía que Makoto estaba bien hace solo unas pocas horas – muy enfermo, sí, pero por lo demás bien.

Justo cuando Haruka estaba a punto de perder la compostura completamente, Makoto emitió un suave gemido. El ghoul mayor jadeó ligeramente, maniobrando con su compañero completamente desde detrás de él. Haruka no quería esperar a que sus ojos se ajustasen naturalmente a la luz y ajustó su visión a la fuerza, perfilando el rostro de Makoto.

Los párpados del ghoul más joven temblaron un momento pero no se abrieron.

Haruka hizo un ruido que sonó sospechosamente como un gemido, y se sobresaltó. Sabía que Makoto había estado cerca de caer durante un tiempo, pero parecía real ahora. Y no quería que esto continuase. No quería que acabar como la madre de Rin, solo y perdido sin su pareja, porque eso es lo que Makoto era para Haruka, ya fuese oficial o no.

Defendería a Makoto hasta su último aliento si llegaba el momento. Mataría un incontable número de Palomas antes de permitir que les pusiesen las manos encima y robasen Kagunes de cualquier parte de Makoto.

Si mantener a Makoto vivo es egoísta, a Haruka no le importaba ya. Y si Makoto le odiaba por esto, bueno… se enfrentaría a ello por la mañana.

Haruka salió de la cama tambaleante, yendo hacia el escritorio donde está el hígado que Rin le dio. No le diría a Makoto con exactitud de donde había salido, pero Haruka sabía y siempre tendría el peso en su consciencia de que la vida que le daba a Makoto vendría de la misma fuente que él ayudó a arrebatar.

Agarró el paquete y quitó el papel, ignorando su propia hambre mientras se apresuraba de nuevo junto a Makoto, sin realmente pensarlo, solo haciéndolo.

Se subió a la cama de nuevo, sentándose sobre el hueso de las caderas de Makoto en caso de que el ghoul más joven intentase pelear con él o escapar. Pero Makoto no tenía energía. Y Haruka quería asegurarse de que esto se hacía correctamente.

Por ello, mordió el hígado por sí mismo, masticando con fuerza una pocas veces antes de inclinarse y presionar su boca contra la de Makoto. Tuvo que esforzarse para separar los labios de Makoto con su propia lengua, pero una vez lo hizo, empujó todo lo que tenía dentro de la boca de Makoto, comida y aliento, cualquier cosa que hiciese a Makoto vivir –

Sin importar cuando pelease, un ghoul no podía resistir la atracción de la carne humana una vez que hacía contacto con ella. Así que Haruka se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo no cuando una mano agarró con fuerza su pelo, sosteniéndole con firmeza en su lugar, por encima de Makoto. Las lágrimas que había estado suprimiendo durante cerca de un mes se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y Haruka se relajó, dejando que Makoto hiciese lo que le plazca.

Quizás Makoto no estaba tan débil como Haruka pensó, porque no había nada de enfermo en el modo en que atacaba la boca de Haruka, buscando cada última gota de sangre, cada pequeño pedazo de carne. Su lengua se paseaba por los dientes de Haruka, el paladar de su boca, sus mejillas, y Haruka sentía los colmillos de Makoto mientras se hundían en su labio inferior.

Gruñó por la sorpresa pero, por lo demás, no reaccionó. Tenía fe ciega en la moderación de Makoto y sabía que el otro ghoul no intentaría devorarle junto con el hígado, pero tampoco quería alzar sus esperanzas. Esto solamente estaba ocurriendo porque Makoto no estaba dispuesto a alimentarse por su cuenta. Haruka estaba haciendo esto porque era su trabajo el proteger al último de los Tachibanas.

Haruka se alejó cuando sintió que Makoto tragaba, y se sintió descorazonado al descubrir que no era el único llorando. Los ojos de Makoto están abiertos, sus verdes ojos ahora de un profundo mar ébano, y las lágrimas simplemente seguían fluyendo. La biología de Makoto no le había permitido negar el ofrecimiento de sustento, y su mente estaba en crisis por ello.

"Por favor" la línea delgada de saliva teñida de rojo que había estado conectando sus bocas se rompió cuando Haruka habló, su voz estrangulada "No te rindas. No me dejes aquí solo"

Makoto respiró entrecortadamente, pero los ojos del ghoul transmitían hambre y rabia en su mayoría, por lo que Haruca no podía saber lo que estaba en su cabeza "No lo haré" murmuró, y Haruka se estremeció al completo "Dios, no lo haré. Haru, estoy –"

Haruka le hizo callar, ignorando el palpitar de su labio mientras empujaba los restos del hígado a las manos de Makoto. Estaba acostumbrado a la calidez de la sangre entre sus dedos, pero la rigidez del hígado fresco, no del todo caliente del tiempo pasado fuera del congelador, estaba empezando a molestarle "No hables. Solo come"

Después de eso, Haruka se tumbó tranquilamente al lado de Makoto, presionando su costado con su brazos enrollado alrededor del amplio pecho del ghoul. Se tumbaban así con frecuencia, y Haruka nunca pensó realmente en ello con anterioridad. La intimidad que compartían como dos adolescentes que crecieron juntos simplemente salía con naturalidad.

Solo el hígado fue suficiente para mejorar la salud de Makoto, y su corazón se sentía mejor bajo el brazo de Haruka, fuerte y consistente, como debería ser.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" preguntó Makoto, y Haruka parpadeó con somnolencia. El sol está empezando a salir, así que realmente no tenía sentido volver a la cama. Las ventanas de Makoto dejaban entrar mucha luz "No sabe del todo fresco"

"Rin me lo dio" murmuró Haruka, sabiendo que Makoto sería capaz de sumar dos y dos.

Sorprendentemente, Makoto solamente suspiró, frotando su pulgar sobre el fino pelo del brazo de Haruka.

A pesar de su tendencia habitual de conciliar mejor el sueño en la completa oscuridad, Haruka se encontró adormilado, con el rostro presionado contra la axila de Makoto. Cuando Makoto habló de nuevo, Haruka volvió a la consciencia "¿Eh?"

Makoto se rio "Dije, 'Me interrumpiste antes'"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Después de que me alimentaste a la fuerza" el ghoul de ojos verdes no sonaba molesto, pero Haruka no iba a bajar la guardia "Iba a decirte que lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dejarme caer de ese modo" el pulgar de Makoto dejó de moverse "Pero, sobre todo, por preocuparte. Dejé que se llevase lo mejor de mí, creo"

Haruka suspiró "Fue mi culpa. Debería ser yo el que se disculpase"

"Nunca te vi matar a un niño con anterioridad"

"No lo hice hasta esa noche" dijo Haruka tranquilamente. Veía las noticias todos los días y la policía local todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurrió con el borracho y sus dos hijos. No tenían pistas ni ningún sospechoso. Él, Makoto y Rin estaban a salvo, pero todavía había repercusiones por lo que hicieron "No quería hacer eso por ti"

"No te culpo por lo que ocurrió, es solo que –" Makoto dudó "No sé, Haru. Viéndote hacer algo que nunca podría hacer me hizo darme cuenta por primera vez desde que éramos niños que estás en una liga por delante de mí. No quiero ser una carga para ti"

Haruka frunció el ceño, apretando el brazo alrededor del pecho de Makoto "Cállate"

Se quedaron tumbados juntos tranquilamente durante unos pocos minutos más antes de que Makoto dijese "Creo que las líneas de los Nanase y los Tachibana van a acabar con nosotros, ¿eh?"

Le llevó a Haruka un momento el entender lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decir y las implicaciones tras ello. Lamió sus labios, rozando la herida en la cual se estaba empezando a crear costra gracias a la velocidad de sus capacidades curativas. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Makoto sintiese lo mismo que él, pero ahora que había atrapado su atención, no le sorprendía.

"Sí" dijo Haruka, cerrando los ojos una vez más "Supongo que sí"

"¿Crees que estarían decepcionados?"

Makoto quería decir sus padres. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Haruka realmente no tenía que pensar en ello.

Empezaron con todo y no tenían nada en el momento en que cumplieron los doce. Les llevó años pero gradualmente encontraron un nuevo hogar, y una improvisada familia poco después. Pero a pesar de todo, se habían mantenido de manera constante uno al lado del otro.

De ese modo, no eran diferentes a sus padres, y los padres de sus padres, e incontables generaciones de Nanases y Tachibanas antes que ellos.

"No. Creo que estarían orgullosos"


End file.
